


New crewmate

by dariusi



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dariusi/pseuds/dariusi
Summary: If afton could become a aminatronic then why couldn't another adult.





	New crewmate

It was the first night in freddy's barely past 12Am in the morning when he lost the game of living, the job of nightguarding and keeping himself safe from the aminatronics.

He played the classic mistake like every horror movie of not caring about the rumors of death and took the job and getting out of there instead he stayed with the attitude of thinking he was better than the entire situation like every other moment in his life as he ignored the tapes and just slept just as the purple rabbit bunny walked towards him in the left corridor with black pitched eyes that desired death.

He woke up screaming as he felt his feet getting mangled by the wires and exoskeleton crushing his bones as they replaced them with his blood coming out as it sprayed the inside of the suit with every second of it going up his body with his body becoming more numb as it happen to his arms and torso until it blacked out for him with the last thing going he saw was the front of foxy staring from the doorway.

The two janitors found the signs of the night guard having been taken to his demise when they smell the fresh scent of death which the two had gotten used to from the years of cleaning up the messes so they walked towards the back of the stage as every memory they had and that moment the smell of death was always strongest there so once they opened the door the janitors started to work on cleaning the room, the fox suit, removing the smell abd the body before the other workers came.

They started with the body inside the fox suit which was the first task as other times the suits used would be different from the rabbits, the fox, the chicken to the bear with the janitors having to Scroop and pull the various body parts out. Once they finished that they would place the body parts into the mass fire that was used for burning wood as to remove the mass of the body and then they only had to cleaning the blood that was bit different than other cases as it was drier and sticker than most bloods from pervious time but they just cleaned it as easily as the cases. Then they were done which they started cleaning the rest of the place.

A Day passed with no one coming into the restaurant to ask about the disappearance of the night guard that was hired the day before as the manager had made certain hire only people that didn't have friends or family which made everything easier but it was still hard for him as man himself regretted his choice but couldn't say no as he himself was on the table to die too as he remembered his old boss that had his job before and decided to not get a night guard die by their hands but now he had to search for a night guard for the next week as the deal between him and the aminatronics was 1 guard per week.

When the restaurant finally closed, the aminatronics had time for themselves with each having come together to complain about the easiness of the guard however that was overlook as the four started to organise of what they were going to do for the nights that they were free to do what they wanted however a static scream inside the parts and service interrupted them so taking charge freddy the mascot whom was tallest second to bonnie however was more muscular as to show he was in charge but he was also more organised and tactical whilst caring for his friends which made him the leader so he lead his friends into the parts and service as to Investigate.

 Bonnie was the second in charge with him being very loyal and kind everyone but mainly to freddy as freddy was his emotional support and there for him most of the time however he was possessive of freddy which freddy returned making the two a pair. Then there Chica she's a motherly person to everyone as she helps make sure everyone's okay and working fine but she doesn't take lying and hiding problems from her greatly and lastly there's foxy a fox that had loyalties that rivalled Bonnie's but he had it to everyone that earned it with some being treated like enemies before they earned it but hes mainly confident and peppy man.

Once they entered the room, they could see the scared, terrified brown eyes of the fox suit thats became a working aminatronic crawl backwards into the back wall trying to pass through the wall or try to get away from them but the gang didn't come closer instead only one did and that was foxy whom claimed to his friends that this was his so they left knowing foxy would take care of their new addition.

walking closer he herded the new fox into a corner as to which he pinned the fox to the wall as to prevent him running.he noted the various missing parts and what fur colour that he wanted on his new crewmate as to make him look less like him more of a different fox and once decide he grabbed the fox up onto his legs smiling as looked him in the eyes as he told his new crewmate his place" your name is Foxton and do you understand" he wanted to shout or scream that wasn't his but every second he didn't answer just increase the amount of fear he had as foxy got closer to him with his eyes becoming sharp with anger so he answered with a "yes captain foxy" which received him a pat on the head as foxy told him "good lad"  to which he was pulled along by the hands to which he accept his new fate and name of Foxton as he understood he didn't have a say In the matter as he was shown his new home by his new captain.

**Author's Note:**

> If afton could become a aminatronic then why couldn't another adult.


End file.
